


Bucky Barnes and The Stark-Rogers Dispute

by MoMoMomma



Series: Porn Challenges [3]
Category: Captain America
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bucky Barnes Has A Soldier's Mouth, Bucky's The Closest Thing Steve Has To Family, Disapproving Family, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Roughhousing, Steve Feels, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMoMomma/pseuds/MoMoMomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky Barnes has found out about Steve and Howard's relationship. Needless to say, he isn't particularly pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucky Barnes and The Stark-Rogers Dispute

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT: Explaining their (unconventional/kinky/incestuous) relationship to a disapproving third party (roommate, coworker, family member, spouse, pet, etc.)

“I’m gonna beat the hell out of the rat bastard!”

“Bucky, Bucky no! Stop!” Steve tugged on his friend’s arm, stopping the man from where he was stomping towards the front door of Steve’s apartment.

The soldier whirled around and narrowed his eyes at him, shoving a hand through the brown hair that had fallen over his forehead with the movements.

“Why the hell are you defending the perverted fuck?! Oh God….Steve.” Bucky suddenly grasped him by his shoulders, pulling him in close.

“Is he paying you? Are you that short on cash? Damnit, I said we could move in together if it ever came—“

“BUCKY!” Steve raised up a hand and palmed his best friend’s face, shoving him off and stomping to the kitchen, Bucky following behind.

He grabbed a beer from the fridge and tossed one to Bucky, sitting down on one side of the small island. Bucky plopped down on the other and popped open his beer, drinking deeply as Steve scrubbed a hand over his cheeks, feeling the heat from his blush.

“He’s not _paying_ me for sex, you gigantic asshat, but thank you for the accusation that I would stoop to prostitution. I appreciate it. Really. No, it’s just….I actually like him, Bucky. And he likes me.”

“He’s Howard fucking Stark. The dude has ‘liked’ half the goddamn Playboy mansion. Steve, you need to run away from this dude. Run far and run fast.” Bucky snapped, banging a fist on the wood between them.

Steve rolled his eyes and picked at the label of his beer bottle, debating how much to reveal to Bucky when he was already in such a mood. He inhaled sharply and squared his shoulders, looking up at his best friend. If he had to sit through Bucky’s tales of what girl was willing to do this and which one had done that, Bucky could damn well sit through his explanation of he and Howard’s relationship.

“Look, Bucky, he’s not the guy you think he is. I promise. When he’s at home…he’s different. Softer might be the right word I guess. And he’s good to me, Bucky, he really is.”

“Oh, I bet he’s _real_ good to you, dude’s had enough practice to be good to a porn star.” Bucky snapped before his eyes softened and he captured Steve’s hand where it lay on the table.

“Look, Stevie baby, I’m just trying to look out for you. If you wanna be in a relationship, we can date. Hell, I’ll marry you if you want. I don’t wanna see you get your heartbroken by some womanizing fuckface.”

Steve shot his best friend a perturbed look before pulling his hand away and whacking Bucky upside the head, the brunet flinching and cursing in response.

“I’d like to have sex with the person I’m with, so there’s a big wrench in the plan of being with you. I’m not gonna get my heartbroken, Bucky. I think…I think maybe he’s more invested in this than I am.”

“What makes you say that?” Bucky asked, leaning backwards in a lazy sprawl, shifting his hips lower in the chair.

Steve watched his best friend for a long moment, taking in just how good Bucky looked after getting a daily work-out in the military. Bucky had always been handsome, building muscles from the army only made it more so and if there was any sexual attraction there, Steve probably would have made a move for him. But the Bucky Barnes he knew was not the smooth-talking gentleman all the ladies went home with.

The Bucky Barnes he knew drank milk from the carton in his boxers and ate Lo Mein using his chopsticks like a shovel and shoved his ice cold toes into the bend of his bedmates knees like a vindictive motherfucker.

“He…He told me he loved me a week ago.”

Bucky choked on his beer and Steve yelped at the sudden hacking, halfway around the island before Bucky sucked in a huge breath of air and waved him away. He looked up at him, eyes watering and face blood red.

“He did what now?” Bucky croaked out, rubbing at his chest absently.

Steve settled back in his chair and resumed picking the label off, biting at his lip.

“He…uh….He told me he loved me.”

Bucky was quiet for a moment before he spoke, a serious look on his face.

“Was his penis inside you when he said it?”

Steve let out a strangled half growl-half scream and lunged for his best friend, Bucky yelping and scrambling off the stool. He chased him into the living room before finally tackling the smaller man onto the sofa, the two of the tussling and cursing at one another until Bucky’s training beat Steve’s pure strength and he flipped Steve onto his ass. Bucky rolled onto his stomach on the couch and propped his chin on the elbow of his folded arm, looking down at Steve who had rolled onto his back next to the couch.

“Steve, I’m not trying to be a dick about this—“

“Yes, yes you are, actually.”

“—But I know guys like Stark. They’ll say anything to get what they want and I don’t want you hurt because some guy tells you he loves you. That’s how that shit with Jared started.”

Steve winced at the mention of his past boyfriend and shook his head, reaching up to play with Bucky’s dog tags that had fallen over his arm.

“I haven’t…I didn’t say it back to him.”

Bucky arched a brow in silent question and Steve heaved a sigh, rubbing the metal together.

“I think I love him too, Buck, I really do. But he’s so worldly and experienced and what if one day he wakes up and realizes he doesn’t want to waste his life with a kid.”

His friend heaved a sigh, reaching down to tangle their fingers together, letting Steve pull them into his chest.

“Then he’d be making a really big fucking mistake. You’re a catch, Steve, and don’t let anybody convince you any different, alright?” Bucky said roughly and Steve nodded, running his thumb over the pulse in Bucky’s wrist.

“So…” Bucky started after a long silence, a slow grin breaking out on his face.

“Hmm?”

“He as good in bed as they all say?”

Steve moaned and nodded, grinning up at his friend.

“Soooo good, oh my God.”

Their combined laughter rang through the apartment as they chatted, all well in their lives. Of course, that changed once Bucky met Howard for the first time, but that’s a story for another day.


End file.
